


Super Soldiers and Panic Attacks

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Claustrophobia, Fluff, Other, Panic Attacks, Shitty Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Steve and Bucky help the reader with a panic attack in the happiest place on earth.





	Super Soldiers and Panic Attacks

It's a sunny Spring day at the Magic Kingdom, filled with the laughter of people and children alike, it is the Happiest Place on Earth after all. But right now it feels like my own personal Hell on Earth. Normally I love going to Disney World. This time I'm with my best friend, F/N, who seems to be on a mission to get me onto every single ride. Everything had started out fine, but as our list of rides grew shorter, the pit of nerves in my stomach started to grow larger. I knew that sooner or later she would want to head over to Mission: Space, which was the last thing I wanted to do.

I was begging her to let me off the hook, but she would not hear of it, she was on a mission, and what f/n wants, f/n gets. You see there is something I have never told her; I'm claustrophobic. I hate being in small spaces, surrounded by large crowds, and feeling trapped with no way of escape. It sends me into a panic attack. I didn't want to tell her now because I didn't want her to think that I was just making up an excuse, but I really, really didn't want to go on that ride.

By the time we are at the tail end of the line, which is ridiculously long, I'm practically trying to drag her backward while begging and pleading with tears starting to brim in my eyes. She lets go of my hand once we reach the line and I fall on my butt, the tears finally cascading down my cheeks as I start hyperventilating. I can hear f/n scoff, but it sounds far away as if I'm underwater and my vision is all blurry.

Vaguely I hear a masculine voice yell something, but I can't make out what it is. I'm starting to see dancing black spots when I feel someone grab my hands and talking to me in a soothing voice. Slowly the sounds around me come back to full volume. The voice is still there, whispering soothingly, "That's it doll, deep breaths. If you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand. Can you do that for me?"

I give a feeble squeeze but it's enough that he feels it. "That's it doll, you're doing great, just keep taking nice deep breaths for me," the voice encourages.

As the rest of my senses slowly return I become aware of the difference in the temperature of his hands, the one is warm and slightly calloused, the other is cold and smooth. As strange as it is, it still feels soothing. Before long I'm able to open my eyes, coming face to face with the most gorgeous grey eyes I have ever seen. I was looking into the eyes of Bucky Barnes.

He gives me a warm, comforting smile. "There you are," he says softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had a panic attack in the middle of Magic Kingdom," I deadpan, which draws a chuckle from him. Before he can answer, however, a large blond man comes running over, handing him two bottles of Coke.

"Here you go Buck, I got the last two cold ones the stand had," he says and I recognize him as captain Rogers.

"Thanks, man," Bucky says before opening one of the bottles and handing it to me. "Here doll, drink this, it'll help," he says gently.

"Thank you, I know," I mutter as the heat of embarrassment floods my cheeks and I take a large sip from the offered bottle. Before I know it the bottle is empty and Bucky is handing me the other. My hands still shake as I take it, but now it's only light tremors instead of violent shaking.

Both men wait until the second bottle is gone as well before Steve asks slowly, "If you don't mind my asking, what triggered your panic attack miss?"

"Please, call me y/n," I say before sighing and continuing, "I'm here with a friend and she wanted to go on every ride here. I'm claustrophobic and she wanted to go on Mission: Space. I tried to tell her that I didn't want to go on the ride but she wouldn't take no for an answer and dragged me into line. I guess the whole knowing I'm going to be trapped with no way to escape kicked into a panic attack..." I trail off.

"No offense doll, but you've got a shitty friend," Bucky says and Steve nods along before adding,

"No one should force you to do something you really don't want to, not if it's at the risk of harming yourself."

At that I look around, finding it strange that f/n isn't there. Bucky must have moved me to one of the benches lining the park since I have no memory of walking over. After scanning the crowd for a few seconds and coming up empty, I turn back to Bucky and Steve. "Do you know where she is?" I ask them.

They share a look which I can't even begin to interpret. Bucky turns back to me, biting his lower lip before saying slowly, as if he were measuring his words carefully, "Doll, you were alone when we found you."

She had really just left me there...

"It's getting pretty late, why don't we go get something to eat, and then we'll find your friend?" Bucky suggests and I can't help the smile slowly spreading across my face.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds great," I smile shyly at him.

"Wonderful! I have a feeling the team is going to love you!" Steve says excitedly.

What have I just gotten myself into?


End file.
